


Rickard's Musings

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: The Rhaella Stark Chronicles [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, POV Rickard Stark, Pre-Relationship, Rickard-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Rickard knew that his marriage would come, possibly picked by his father (perhaps with some input of his mother). In fact, he was expecting a Northen match. His cousin Lyarra had been a possibility, if not her, another daughter by one of his father's vassals.That is, until King Aegon sent the letter that would change his life forever. A betrothal between their houses, the King's letter had read. A promise long forgotten, finally fulfilled. If Rickard had to be honest, he didn't even know what to think. The King's words spoke of a pact that had taken place so long ago, that any memory of it had fallen over the wayside.
Relationships: Rickard Stark/Rhaella Targaryen
Series: The Rhaella Stark Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335742
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	Rickard's Musings

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to write story #3 of the series, I've just been so busy with writing events and now NaNo. But hopefully, I'll have another chapter soon.

Rickard Stark is a man of the North.

And as such, Rickard has always viewed his duties towards the North as his priority. He works with his father, listens as Edwyle imparts as much wisdom as he is able to. Trains in the yard with all his being, until his muscles are sore and screaming for a hot bath.

Rickard knew that his marriage would come, possibly picked by his father (perhaps with some input of his mother). In fact, he was expecting a Northen match. His cousin Lyarra had been a possibility, if not her, another daughter by one of his father's vassals.

That is, until King Aegon sent the letter that would change his life forever. A betrothal between their houses, the King's letter had read. A promise long forgotten, finally fulfilled. If Rickard had to be honest, he didn't even know what to think. The King's words spoke of a pact that had taken place so long ago, that any memory of it had fallen over the wayside.

His father had been pleased with the possibility, his mother was simply excited at the prospect of having Princess Rhaella join their household. Rickard knew his mother well enough to know that, unless Princess Rhaella were to be completely spoiled and rude, she would become his mother's longed for daughter. His father had given the choice to reject the betrothal; but he wasn't a fool. He knew that a marriage to the royal house would be good for not only House Stark, but the North as a whole.

So Rickard accepted the betrothal and negotiations began in earnest. Until his father summons him to his solar one late evening, once there his father gives him a pleased grin and tells him he is now officially betrothed to Princess Rhaella Targaryen. His mother is bursting with joy at the news. Winterfell and the North take the news with pride.

Rickard could only hope that he and Princess Rhaella can at least get along well enough, the last thing either of them needed was a marriage where the wedded pair abhorred one another. He knew that the Iron Throne would not look well into any sort of mistreatment of Princess Rhaella; not that he would mistreat any wife of his, his parents had raised him better than that.

It didn't take long for Princess Rhaella made her way North. The King had been adamant that she needed to get the North and her new home as soon as possible. Rickard was smart enough to recognize that something had propelled the King to send her so fast, but his father didn't say anything. 

A few months later, they received a letter from Lord Manderly. Princess Rhaella had arrived safely to White Harbour and was to spend a week under his roof. And Rickard felt his nerves growing, curiosity had also been spiked, Lord Manderly spoke of a lovely young woman.

Then, one early morning, a rider from Lord Cerwin arrived. Princess Rhaella would be in Winterfell by nightfall. And nerves kicked in. His mother was rushing everywhere, making sure the rooms Princess Rhaella and her ladies were up to par. His father had called him into his solar, "The Princess is to be your lady wife," his father told him in that gruff voice of his. "I expect you to behave properly towards her. You are my only son and heir, your mother and I did not raised a fool; I am sure you understand that the Princess will be family the moment she steps through the entrance at the wall, and as such, she will be given the respect due. Do not disappoint us Rickard."

"I understand father," He had said. And he did. Rickard was very much aware how important this marriage was, for the first time ever, a royal princess would wed the North. "Have no fear, I will not let you - or mother - down. She will be well treated."

"Good," his father said. "Now, be and ready yourself. You might want to give a good impression on your future bride."

"Aye father." Rickard had shrugged off his plans for more training, it would not do to rush about, so he asked a servant for water for a bath and went to his chambers. He bathed with care and tended to his growing stubble, then changed into dark grey pants, a new white tunic (that his mother had clearly done), his boots were clean and he tied his sword belt around his middle and finished it with a fox fur cloak.

Since it would be a terrible idea to dirty himself up after his bath, Rickard made his way to the library tower. He wasn't the biggest reader, but a book would do fine to spend the time until they were notified of Princess Rhaella's arrival.

And time flew him by without him noticing. Barely a few hours before sundown, they had received the notice that the Princess' party was near. Rickard, alongside his parents waited outside the entrance of Winterfell.

Rickard watched as the party drew near, he spotted Lord Cerwyn first, then, right at his side, there was the Princess. It was enough to identify her, as she had her hair loose and it shone under the light like polished silver; dressed in the black and reds of her house, she was a magnificent vision atop her horse. Next to her, a tall kingsguard rides, _'Ser Duncan'_ his mind supplies. It's Ser Duncan who helps her down of her horse.

Princess Rhaella is flanked by a septa, Lord Cerwin and Ser Duncan. As she draws near, Rickard has a better chance to observe his betrothed, she is on the small side of things, not very tall, and with delicate - but lovely - features make for a beautiful young woman.

He's so enthralled by watching Princess Rhaella, that he misses his father's greeting. But he comes back to his senses enough to hear Rhaella answer his mother's greeting. Then he steps forward.

"Welcome my Princess, I am Rickard. It's an honor to meet you, I hope you will be happy with us. It's a great honor being your betrothed," He says as he takes her hand and kisses it, smiles a little at the blush that rushes to her cheeks. "And I will do my best to be a good husband to you in time, meanwhile I do hope we can be good friends."

"Thank you my Lord, you honor me. And I will do my best to be a good wife also, and will be delighted to be your friend." 

Rickard finds that he likes her voice, it's smooth and pleasant and there is a sweet quality to it. It falls to him to escort her to her chamber so she may change for the feast, he inquires about her trip North. They speak of her arrival and her first impression of the vast whiteness the North can be.

"It's very different," Rhaella says. "I don't think I have ever seen so much snow, and it's cold, but it's not unpleasant at all. And now, here inside of Winterfell, I can barely feel the cold."

"Winterfell sits atop some hot springs," He tells her. "The water runs through the castle walls."

Rhaella's eyes widened, "Truly?"

"Aye," he says. "When Bran built Winterfell, he did so like that. So that the hot water could run throughout the walls and be another defense against the cold."

"Fascinating! I have never heard of any other castle that was built like that! I think," Rhaella says as she smiles at him. "I will enjoy getting to know Winterfell just as much as the people who reside in it."

Rickard can't help but to grin at her declaration, he is proud of his home and its people, and if Princess Rhaella can see the good in it, that will be a great start to her stay. The first step, really, into eventually being its Lady. When they reach the chamber for Rhaella, he lets her know that he will come and pick her for the feast, and kisses her hand once again and excuses himself.

When he goes to escort her back to the feast, Rickard finds that he can't look away. Princess Rhaella's riding clothes have been exchanged for fine silks and jewels in her house colors. He compliments her dress.

"Thank you my Lord," Rhaella says as she walks to the feast from her arm. "My grandmother had it made for me, it was one of her parting gifts."

"And how are our good King and Queen?" He inquires politely, let it not be said that he didn't remember his manners.

"They are well, thanks to the Gods," Rhaella smiles up at him. "They are well pleased at our betrothal and happy to hear the North is in good shape."

Rickard nods. "And I am glad to hear our King and Queen are well. May the Old Gods and the New keep them well."

They part ways at the high table, Princess Rhaella sits next to his mother and he sits next to his father. Rickard watches the hall as his father presents Princess Rhaella to the people of Winterfell, he raises his cup in cheers alongside them. Princess Rhaella takes the welcoming with quiet dignity, he can see there are no arrogant airs, nor any smugness. She simply smiles and takes a small bow to the people. He smiles.

****

It doesn't take Rickard long to realize that Princess Rhaella is a good woman. A very curious one and one that was eager to learn. It had befallen to him to escort her around Winterfell when he was not tending to his duties; he knew that she would also spend time with his mother and her ladies.

But every single question she asked of him, Rickard answered honestly. He told her about the Godswood (he took her to see the Heart Tree before the week was over), about life in the North, about hunts, about himself. In turn, Princess Rhaella spoke of her life at court, she spoke highly of her grandparents. Very little of her parents and almost none at all of her brother. Rickard was clever enough to realize there was a story there, but he wouldn't poke, at least not yet.

He also realized that she might have been born a Princess, but Rhaella wasn't arrogant, nor did she think herself above him or his parents and treated the people in Winterfell with kindness and respect. Princess Rhaella was shy and quiet, but her smiles were honest and always reached her eyes.

Rickard found himself doing his best to try and make her laugh. He really enjoyed those moments when, with a good jape, her laughter would escape loud and freely; she would blush and cover her mouth after it, but her eyes sparkled like jewels and he vowed to himself to do his best to make her laugh as often as he could.

*****

There were some minor bumps in the road, as it was expected, but nothing so terrible that it couldn't be fixed. For one, most of her wardrobe had to be done, it seemed that the Queen had sent Princess Rhaella off with mostly silks, which even if they suited Princess Rhaella fine, they would be impractical for the daily life in the North. So, a new wardrobe was made for her. 

Another bump in the road was after the excitement died down. Once the Princess' escort had departed and some months had passed, Rickard knew that reality had set in and, the three of them probably missed the life at court. He had never been in King's Landing, but the life in the North could be harsh and without many luxuries. And he knew that Princess Rhaella and her ladies were trying to adjust as best they could, it wasn't terrible, but he was certain that they missed their old life.

Months passed and with them, Rickard watched with pride as Princess Rhaella made a home for herself. His mother loved her dearly, his father - for all his gruffness - was fiercely protective of her. The people of Winterfell adored her, for she had won them over by doing her best to integrate to the life in it. 

*****

The more Rickard got to know Princess Rhaella, he found that he was quite thankful for their betrothal. Princess Rhaella was a thoughtful woman, who under the tutelage of all of them, would come to know the North as if she had been born in it. And he knew it to be true, because while there were moments of melancholy, Princess Rhaella seemed quite happy in Winterfell.

Rickard knew that with time, Princess Rhaella would truly come and call Winterfell home. And he would be quite proud of it.

It took him less than a year to realized that he could easily care for Princess Rhaella. And he hoped that in time, she would come to care for him too. After all, some marriages started with less.


End file.
